Classes
General Classes Ace Trainer Ace trainers have a passion for battling and their Pokemon are the very best that no one ever was. First to the Fight: '''In battles, you always act first initiative, only rolling against others who have this class feature. '''Mankey See, Mankey Do: '''Your Pokemon's learnable moves list now includes any move that any other of your Pokemon knows that would make sense for it to be able to learn. The Pokemon retain these moves even when traded. '''Overpower: '''Your Pokemon can push themselves to the limit, spending a friendship point to do an extra 1d60 damage. '''Passion for Battle: '''You enjoy winning, and your enthusiasm is infectious. Any time a Pokemon of yours performs an action that would earn it a battle tick, it gains a friendship point, even if it doesn't evolve by battling. This bonus doesn't apply to Pokemon you've traded away. '''Intense Training: '''You can spend a kudo to raise one of your Pokemon's EV's by 10, but never higher than 60. '''Start to Finish: '''Your starter Pokemon can get the badge bonuses from all gyms it helped you beat. '''Not Over Yet: '''Once per fight, when one of your Pokemon is KO'd, you can leave it on the field and then spend a kudo at the start of its next turn to inspire it to get back up, reviving at 1d60 HP or 2d60 if it's your starter. Artist '''Chocolate-Covered Berries: '''You can dip a berry in $50 worth of chocolate. This causes the berry to heal an additional 50 HP on top its other effects. '''Poffin Baker: '''You can spend a kudo to start making poffins, and anyone you let help can spend a kudo to join in. You and all helpers contribute a berry to the mix, and then you roll your artistry skill. The created poffins are held items that Pokemon can consume as they see fit in battle as a free action. They have the effects of all the berries that went into the mix and they heal HP equal to your artistry roll. This creates one poffin for each person who included a berry and a kudo. Poffins can be held and eaten like a berry. '''Song and Dance: '''All of your Pokemon add the following moves to their learnable moveset: Sing, Round, Dragon Dance, Petal Dance, Trumpet, Electric Boogaloo, and any other moves you come across that relate to music or dance. '''Play That Funky Music: '''Your music can inspire your Pokemon to dance with joy, making them happier and more agile. You can now play music as a command action that grants the normal benefits of both the dodge and encourage commands in a single action. '''Power Ballad: '''You can play a song as a command action that encourages all your team's Pokemon. All allied Pokemon get 1 FP and are dodging until the start of their next turn. Additionally, the music wakes up all sleeping Pokemon on the field. '''Body Paint: '''By applying $100 worth of paint to a Pokemon's skin/fur/shell/etc you can inspire it, even another trainer's Pokemon if they let you. The Pokemon gains 1 FP from enjoying the attention, and if you have the artistry skill also gains one of the following bonuses (which wears off after a battle): Camouflage: By matching the paint scheme to blend in with an arena's environment, the Pokemon enters the arena sneaking. War Paint: This gets the Pokemon aggressive, causing the first attack it makes to crit. Metallic Coat: The reflective coating breaks off, causing the Pokemon to ignore the first status that would hit it. Beauty Treatment: This makes the Pokemon feel pretty. It gains an extra 2 FP. Pigment Change: Subtly changing the Pokemon's complexion makes it appear to most people to be shiny, rather than a typical Pokemon (or can make a non-shiny Pokemon appear shiny). (Consider what painting a Pokemon's surface might do to the Pokemon. This will mess with a Kecleon's color changing abilities as well as abilities like Sneaking or Chlorophyll. Costumes might interfere with or get better with different painting) '''The Joy of Painting: '''All of your Pokemon get the use of the move sketch even if it's not listed as a learned move. However, they may only have one move on their list at any given time that they have learned via Sketch. Any Pokemon that would already be able to learn Sketch can learn Novelty Pokemon in place of that move. Coordinator Coordinators are masters of the show, always putting on a spectacle wherever they go. They were built to take advantage of contest battles where appeal points matter even more than KOing your opponents. '''Play to the Crowd: Any time you earn one or more appeal points from an action, earn an extra appeal point. You may still earn appeal points in traditional battles. In any battle, if the appeal meter rises to 20, the cheering means that all allied Pokemon regain one of their burnt-out moves every turn. If 50, all allied trainers get doubled sponsorship requests upon victory. These benefits do not apply to the opposing team unless they also have this ability. More Roles: '''Every time you take part in a theater play, you get an extra director's note for double the challenge and double the rewards. All of your Pokemon have the move Roleplay among their learnable moves, but do not keep it when traded to another trainer. '''Rising Star: '''Every time you encounter a NPC for the first time you may roll a d20. If the die comes up less than or equal to the number of contest ribbons you have won, that NPC has heard of you and has a favorable impression. On a 20, they're not a fan. '''Part of the Outfit: '''All Pokemon you have may carry an item with them in addition to wearing a outfit, as if they had the cosplayer ability. Pokemon who already have that ability have a second ability they get access to that is tied to the costume they are wearing. So a Cosplay Pikachu might gain the ability vigilant while wearing a guard uniform and then healer while dressing as a doctor, in addition to the outfit's normal benefit. You may also teach your Pokemon the move Cosplay at will. '''Wardrobe Malfunction: '''If a Pokemon is hit by an attack, you may decide that the outfit takes the damage. This destroys the outfit, but the attack has no effect on the Pokemon. '''Burst of Inspiration: '''You may make a new outfit for a Pokemon at the cost of a kudo. This also costs 2d6 times $100 if you can't justify having the necessary supplies on hand. (For example, if you want to make a hula girl costume and there's grass and coconuts available nearby, you wouldn't have to pay any money). Your outfit will grant some sort of bonus, usually one of these: * Change the wearer's secondary type to a specific type of your choosing. * Gain a second ability while wearing the outfit. * Increase HP by 50. * You may also copy another outfit's bonus and give it to the outfit you're making. '''Smile Please: '''Your Pokemon know how to please the crowd. During a contest when adding your Pokemon's stat to your score, add an extra 10 EV points, even if it goes above the maximum '''Seal the Deal: '''You apply seals with expertise, allowing you to put up to 2 on each Pokeball instead of 1. Additionally, you can design your own effect seals that have no battle impact, cost $50 each, and have a unique visual and/or auditory effect you choose. '''Upstage: '''Whenever one of your Pokemon earns more appeal than an opposing Pokemon, you can spend one of your Pokemon's FP to cost the other team an appeal point. '''Adoring Fans: '''After every contest win your fans will come to see you, and you get a number of gifts equal to your badges. The GM can assign them as they see fit or roll on this table. Daycare Worker Daycare workers specialize in raising, caring for, and breeding Pokemon, often from other trainers. '''Egg Trainer: '''By taking care of the Pokemon before it hatches, it trains all of its stats once upon hatching. '''Incubator: '''You have an incubator that carries and protects and egg as it warms it. You can carry a single egg in this incubator at a time, it has unlimited uses, and the occupant doesn't count against the 6 Pokemon limit. '''Adoption: '''You may spend a kudo to declare you find an abandoned egg. The GM will either pick a Pokemon at random that it hatches into, or a special one that would be meaningful to the player. '''Legacy: '''If you breed a Pokemon, it inherits an additional move of your choice from one of its parents. '''Epigenetics: '''When you breed a Pokemon, it inherits one of the badge bonuses from its parents and can still get a second badge bonus. '''Parental Instincts: '''You can spend a kudo to train one of your Pokemon's stats 1d6 times, provided you hatched that Pokemon from an egg. '''Trustworthy: '''Pokemon you receive do not lose their FP from being traded, nor do they lose any FP if being traded back to their original trainer. '''Pamper: '''You can give Pokemon haircuts or stylings that grant it 1 friendship point, plus another if you have empathy or artistry, and a total of 3 FP if you have both skills. This costs you $250 in supplies and can be done for other trainers' Pokemon. Explorer Explorers are survivalists and treasure hunters who can travel through any environment with ease. '''Examine Spoor: '''Whenever you enter an area with wild Pokemon, you get a list of all Pokemon that may be found there as well as a rough idea of how likely they are to show up. '''Pokemon Translator: '''You can understand the speech of Pokemon as if it were a second language to you. This does not mean that Pokemon have human-like cognition and are capable of the same complex thought processes that humans do. '''Seek the Unique: '''After Pokemon have been revealed for an encounter, you may spend a kudo to specify that one of the Pokemon found is shiny, one higher or lower challenge rating than normal, or an evolved or less evolved form than would typically apply. You may only do one of these per Pokemon, however. '''Treasure Hunter: '''Whenever the GM calls for rolls to locate abandoned or lost items, you may spend a kudo to find an additional item. Fossils count as items. '''Call of the Wild: '''By spending a Kudo you can call upon the local wild Pokemon to aid you in a task, in conjunction with specialized ranger technology. These Pokemon must be allowed to go free, and leading them into a trap can cause you to lose this ability permanently. '''Weirder Is Better: '''You may grant all your shiny Pokemon an extra badge bonus. This does carry over if they are traded to another trainer. '''Tipoff: '''By spending a kudo you may get a lead on where a Pokemon is. One kudo will tell you exactly where any typical Pokemon is, like Pikachu or Absol. Legendaries or rare variants will require more than one kudo. Friend Friends are cheerful and able to inspire others to do more than they thought was possible. '''Popular One: You're very likeable. However any NPC views the party, they generally view you one step more favorably. Go Team: '''When you encourage your Pokemon, all allied Pokemon also get a friendship point. Any other bonuses you apply while encouraging only affect your Pokemon. '''You Can Do It: '''You may spend a kudo on behalf of someone else, and when you do so you have a 50/50 chance of getting your kudo back. Your Pokemon may spend their friendship points on behalf of allied Pokemon in the same way, with a 50/50 chance of getting those FP back. '''Lend a Hand: '''All your Pokemon can learn the move helping hand. Additionally, any beneficial self moves they have can be used on themselves or an adjacent ally. '''Helpful Spirit: '''You may spend kudos on behalf of allies, and your Pokemon may spend FP on behalf of any allied Pokemon in range. When doing so, you have a 50/50 chance of getting the kudo or FP back. '''Warm Welcome: '''Every Pokemon you capture gains 3 friendship points immediately. '''In Sync: '''Your Pokemon know when you need that critical hit and may spend 2 friendship points to automatically crit on an attack. '''The Friendship Deepens: '''You may spend a kudo to grant a Pokemon of yours or someone else's 1d6 friendship points. Juggler Jugglers are specialists at throwing pokeballs and catching Pokemon. '''Fastball: '''When you throw a Pokemon onto the field, it can immediately take a single command action. '''Rebound: '''When a Pokemon of yours is forced off the field you can send it back out onto the field instead of being forced to switch to a different Pokemon. '''Hail Mary: '''By spending a Kudo you can throw a pokeball to anywhere on the field. '''Teamwork: '''When you switch a Pokemon out for another, the first Pokemon may pass on some of its beneficial status effects to the new Pokemon. This costs 1 friendship point per buff passed on this way. '''Curveballs: '''Pokemon can see a pokeball coming, but curveballs catch them off guard. Whenever you throw any type of pokeball, from standard pokeball to ultraball to dive ball, you get an extra die to catch Pokemon. '''Double Toss: '''You can spend a kudo to throw two pokeballs at once during an encounter, a feat of uncanny coordination. Medic Medics are able to heal people and Pokemon no matter how far from civilization they may be. '''Prescription: '''You can give your Pokemon a potion, revive, or other such out-of-battle healing items. Pokemon can use such an item as if it were a berry. '''Placebo Effect: '''When you encourage a Pokemon you may also remove one of its status effects or heal it for 1d60 HP. You also get these benefits whenever you use any medicine, on top of whatever the medicine's effect is. '''Field Medic: '''You can spend a kudo to heal up to 6 Pokemon as if they were taken to a Pokemon center. Other trainers may spend the kudo to activate this ability when you are healing their Pokemon. '''Craft Potion: '''You can spend $200 to create a potion that heals HP equal to your medicine roll. '''Nursing Staff: '''All of your Pokemon get the Healer ability. If they already have it, they gain the natural cure ability instead. They do not retain these benefits when traded. '''Theraputic Instructor: '''For any self move any of your Pokemon use, they can convert it into a ranged move, allowing them to use moves like Synthesis, Agility or Swords Dance on allies. Smooth Criminal Smooth Criminals are the thieves and gangsters of the Pokemon world, stealing and selling Pokemon for power and profit. '''Black Market Connections: '''You can buy stolen goods at half price and also can always find a fence for anything you obtained illicitly. You can also sell Pokemon for $5 times the sum of their stats, ten times that for legendaries. You may buy Pokemon on the black market at whatever price the GM sees fit to list them at. '''Stockholm Syndrome: '''When you steal another trainer's Pokemon, you can spend a kudo and it will accept you as its new trainer. '''Cheater: '''You may manage two Pokemon at the same time. This is not allowed in official battles, but outside arenas you may issue 2 command actions per turn. You may also have 2 of your Pokemon attack a wild Pokemon each turn in encounters. '''5-Finger Discount: '''You teach your Pokemon to steal and they all have the Pickpocket ability on top of any other abilities they have. They do not retain this bonus when traded. Also, your Pokemon can all learn the moves Steal Item, Thief, Stealth, and Trick. Technician If it runs on electricity, technicians can build it, repair it, upgrade it, or make it from scratch. '''Pokeball Repair: '''After an encounter, you can fix 1d6 of the Pokeballs that were thrown. '''Satellite Uplink: '''Satellite uplinks are tricky to run and expensive, but you have one. Normally these are just used to send emails and calls, but by spending a $100 you can transfer an item or Pokemon from your PC to your person. Sending Pokemon is, as always, free. You can allow others to use your uplink. '''Signature Pokeball: '''You may spend kudos to devlelop specialized pokeballs. Usually these get 4 dice to capture a particular type of Pokemon that you decide. As an example, you might develop a gravity ball that gets 4 dice to capture any Pokemon with the abilities airborne, flying brick, or levitate that allow it to go over terrain. Building a specialized pokeball requires $500 in supplies. The kudo cost is equal to 1 plus the number of specialized Pokeball blueprints you have already developed. '''Modder: '''You can write a mod for Porygon. If you have the strongest version of Porygon the GM is including (Porygon, Porygon2, or Porygon-Z) then you can run your mod that improves its performance once per scene. Treat this like a mega evolution, except that you need no key stone or mega stone, and this doesn't count as your limit of only mega evolving one Pokemon per scene. It also does not require a kudo to activate, but you can only run one modded Pokemon per scene. '''Ride the Lightning: '''It is possible for humans to get turned into data like Pokemon, to be stored in Pokeballs or be transferred between Pokemon centers or enter a computer and examine the code as a digital entity. Most humans hate the sensation of doing so, but you've adapted and will put up with it. You never suffer discomfort or penalties for going digital. '''Craft Bomb: '''You can spend $200 to create an explosive that can be thrown as a command action and deals damage equal to your mind to a target in range, of a type chosen when you make the bomb. If you have the science skill, it can also inflict a status effect of your choosing that makes sense with the damage type. Safety features cause it to self-destruct and deal its effect to the holder if held by an enemy. If used with Fling, it deals the effect of the bomb on top of the 20 damage based on its value. '''Digital Pirate: '''You may spend a Kudo to make a copy of a TM. If its power is less than your mind score, you can spend a second kudo to turn it into an HM. Tactician Tacticians are the plotters and planners in battles, always having a trick up their sleeve to turn even the most catastrophic of circumstances into unexpected victory. '''Like Clockwork: '''As a result of your leadership, all of your Pokemon have the ability Precision, in addition to any other abilities they may have. They do not retain this if traded to another trainer. '''Broader Tactics: '''All of your Pokemon may learn a seventh move. They retain this even if traded. '''Micromanage: '''You may spend a kudo up to once per turn to command one of your Pokemon or an ally's Pokemon to immediately take a command action, even if it is not that Pokemon's normal turn, provided they're not interrupting another Pokemon's action. '''Foresight: '''You are able to foresee the optimal items for your Pokemon to carry into battle. Instead of listing your Pokemon's held item, you may simply put down a question mark. Later, at any point, you may retroactively declare what item the Pokemon is holding from any item you have. '''Teachable Moment: '''You can spend a kudo to teach a Pokemon a move from its learnable moves list. In combat, this requires a command action as well as a kudo. '''Stretch: '''Your Pokemon know how important it is to you to carry out your plans. You can spend one of their friendship points to accomplish one of the following during an attack: * Move an extra space. * Have an extra space of range. * Do 10 extra damage. (You can also spend multiple friendship points, for example spending 3 FP to move an extra space and do 20 extra damage). Type Specialists Many trainers choose to focus on a particular type and gain expertise in it. All type specialists have access to the following abilities, and there is a separate list that specific types have access to that others do not. '''Favored Type: '''Choose a specific Pokemon type, such as fire or dark. Whenever one of your Pokemon of that type gains an FP, it gets double FP. You also get an extra die to catch all Pokemon of that type. '''TM Pipeline: '''A company has offered you discount TM's in return for your research that helped make them possible. Pick two TM's and one HM of your favored type. You may purchase them at 1/10 their normal cost (HM's cost 10 times what the TM for the same move would, but are reusable). You can use this to give your friends cheap TM's, but don't expect to be able to sell them for profit. The TM's and HM's associated with this class must be of 100 power or less until you beat the Elite 4. '''Fated Meeting: '''You can spend a kudo to have the GM add another Pokemon of your favored type to an encounter. If there are no Pokemon of your favored type on the encounter table, the GM can either add one anyway or refund your kudo. Bug These trainers are often called Bug Catchers, Bug Maniacs, or Entomologists. '''Bug Catcher: '''You have always loved catching bugs of all kinds even if you already have them and are naturally skilled in traversing forests. You can easily navigate through any forest and you can add an extra dice to your nature roll when searching for bug type pokemon you have caught previously. '''Big Net: '''Every bug type trainer has one thing in common..a really big net! During encounters, the any time a Pokemon tries to flee, you can roll a speed save. If you pass, the Pokemon is caught in the net and can't flee. This automatically fails against any Pokemon the GM decides are bigger than you. '''Shed Skin: '''Some types of bugs shed their skin. Once per combat you can spend 2 friendship points to cause one of your bug pokemon to molt and nullify one attack. '''Hive Awareness: '''When switching one bug Pokemon for another, you can spend a friendship point on the one being switched out to have it pass on all off its statuses, enhancements, and so on as if it had used Baton Pass. '''Swarm: '''Bugs have a connection with each other. For any single bug Pokemon you have with you, you may roll a nature check to summon more of the same evolutionary line to the area. On a successful roll, they mostly accomplish what you had in mind. The number summoned depends on the rarity of the bug; you can call dozens if not hundreds of starter-level Caterpie or Wurmple, but only a handful of strong Pinsir or Vibrava. On a kudo, you succeed automatically. Dark These trainers are often called Punks, Delinquents, or Ninjas. '''Night Time Is My Time: '''Your Pokemon enjoy the dark. At night, during an eclipse, or when there are few lights in the area, all your Pokemon enter combat sneaking. Any that have the stealthy ability regain stealth at the end of their turn as long as they're not currently identified. Dragon The trainers are often called Lizard Wizards, Dragon Tamers, or Dragoons. '''Psuedodragon: '''Pokemon without the dragon typing but who are draconic enough still count as dragons for you. This includes Pokemon like Charizard, Sceptile, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. They have STAB for dragon moves and get all the benefits of your other type-specialist features even though they lack the dragon typing. '''No Shortcuts: '''For any Pokemon that evolves by battle or assist, you may instead have it evolve by the long method. Raise two of the evolved forms IV's by 10 each above their normal values. No IV may go above 50 nor may the total EV's go above 160. These benefits remain when traded. '''Investment Portfolio: '''You may spend a kudo to earn 1d6 times $1,000 off whatever combination of investments, trust funds, market speculation, and lottery tickets fits your character. Electric These trainers are often called Engineers, Rockers, and Electricians. '''Amp it Up: '''You supercharge your Pokemon beyond a level most people would find sane. Whenever an electric Pokemon of yours enters battle, its first electric attack deals +100% damage. To set this up you require access to a source of electricity and some jumper cables. '''Polarity Parity: '''You can help your Pokemon focus on using a single polarity. You can spend a kudo to give a Pokemon the Plus or Minus ability, but no Pokemon can have both. You can give Minun and Plusle the Lightning Rod ability by spending a kudo. These benefits remain when traded. Fairy These trainers are often called fairy-tale girls or boys or elves, but sometimes furisode girls. Fighting These trainers are often called martial artists, blackbelts, and ______ experts such as capoeira experts or krav maga experts. Fire These trainers are often called Firebreathers or Kindlers. '''Burn: '''Your Pokemon can do bonus damage with a fire attack, up to double damage, but they take half that damage to themselves, ignoring resistances to themselves. Flying These trainers are often called Bird Keepers or Pilots. Ghost These trainers are often called Channelers or Mediums, but we know you'll go with Hex Maniac. '''Ofuda: '''You may make ofuda from $50 of supplies that are easily purchased from most general stores. By writing magical kanji on slips of paper, you bless them to become these ofuda. They are one-use only but as a held item will nullify the first status effect that would otherwise affect the bearer. You can also make spell tags for $500 that grant STAB to ghost moves as a held item. '''Curse: '''Any of your Pokemon may spend a friendship point to reroll an enemy's die, instead of their own. '''Evil Eye: '''You may spend a kudo at any time, as a free action, to cause any person or Pokemon to fail a task or miss an attack or in some other way fail due to sudden, inexplicable bad luck. '''Near Death Experience: '''The dividing line between life and death is a place of great insight and power. Whenever a Pokemon of yours that is not ghost-type faints, you may spend a kudo. Its secondary type changes to ghost and it revives with HP equal to your Mind EV. The Pokemon doing so loses half its FP from the terror. '''Morbid Fascination: '''Any time a Pokemon faints, if you have a Pokemon on the field, it gains a frienship points. If your Pokemon on the field faints, or you have no Pokemon on the field, then one of your other Pokemon gains an FP. Grass These trainers are often called Gardeners, Farmers, or Perfumers. '''Berry Juicer: '''You can turn berries into juice. This costs $20 and the berry heals 1d60 HP in addition to whatever other effect it would have. '''Johnny Appleseed: '''You can plant berries in just about any wild location, given a bit of time. Each berry you plant grows a bush that produces 1d6 berries of whatever you planted if you return at a later date (at least a couple sessions). You're also able to pick berries from bushes without killing the bush. '''Bountiful Harvest: '''You can spend a kudo to double the amount of berries you get from all berry bushes around you. Ground These trainers are often called Excavators, Diggers, Ruin Maniacs, or Archeologists. '''Earth Is Earth: '''Any Pokemon you have that are ground and rock type never take 4x damage due to double weaknesses. Ice These trainers are often called Skiers, Boarders, or Snowshoers. Normal These trainers are often called Everyman or Everywoman. '''Jack of All Trades: '''You may pick a single class ability from any other class. '''Adaptable: '''Normal is a very versatile type that few truly appreciate. When an attack hits, you may expend a kudo to make it super effective instead of dealing normal damage. This does not apply against Rock, Steel, or Ghost type Pokemon. '''Vanilla Goes with Everything: '''You can spend a kudo on a Pokemon with only a single type that isn't normal. You bring out the normalness of that Pokemon and make its second type normal. '''Back to the Basics: '''Choose a number of Normal moves equal to 1/10 your mind total that each have power less than your mind total. These should be moves that almost any Pokemon could learn such as Tackle, Bide, Bodyguard, Endure, or Metronome. All of your Pokemon have those moves added to their learnable moves list. Poison These trainers are often called Bikers, Janitors, Punks, Chemists, or Ninas. '''Chemical Cocktail: '''Multiple poisons can have exponential effects. If any enemy Pokemon is affected by multiple types of repeating damage, and at least one of those sources is you, all their repeating damage is harsh. '''Envenom: '''Whenever a poison type pokemon hits with a melee attack you may spend a friendship point to have the Pokemon deal an extra 10 repeating damage of the attack's type. You can spend multiple friendship points on the same attack, say 3 FP to do 30 repeating damage. Psychic These trainers are often called psychics, hex maniacs, mediums, or '''Supernatural Luck: '''When you spend a Kudo to reroll dice, not associated with any other class ability, you have a 50/50 chance of getting it back. The same goes for when your Pokemon spends an FP to reroll a die. '''Third Eye: '''Your mysteries skill now functions as your ability to perceive supernatural energies, just like awareness works for the physical world. You can see ghost Pokemon without a Silph Scope. This feature changes your typing from normal to psychic. '''Telepathic Bond: 'You can spend a kudo to learn any psychic move that one of your Pokemon knows. Unlike a Pokemon, you do not have the 6 move limit. You can conceal the fact that you are using a psychic power if it is natural by burning out that move for the scene. Otherwise, it's too taxing for you to use the move and conceal your use at the same time, though perhaps you can explain away your hand motions, nosebleeds, etc... Rock These trainers are often called Hikers, Fossil Hounds, Paleontologists, or Geologists. '''Prehistoric Power: '''All fossil Pokemon you have get +10 to their Speed IV and +10 to another of their IV's that you pick. Additionally, the move Ancient Power deals double damage when your Pokemon use it. These benefits do not carry over if the Pokemon is traded. '''Science Contacts: '''Whenever you find a fossil you can send it in to be revived, quickly, by one of your contacts in exchange for them getting the first chance to analyze the fossil. Steel These trainers are often called Recyclers, Blacksmiths, Knights, or Welders. '''Alloys: '''All your Pokemon with the steel type gain the natural steel ability while you own them. Those who already had it instead gain one of the benefits listed below in addition to having natural steel. These benefits do not remain if the Pokemon is traded. Heavy Steel: ''The Pokemon gets extra HP equal to its strength IV and it is immune to all effects that would otherwise move it out of its place. It cannot ride any Pokemon but may carry any that aren't gargantuan. Light Steel: The Pokemon gets +2 to its dash. Water These trainers are often called Swimmers, Sailors, Fishermen, Firefighters, and Surfers. '''Fish: You have your own fishing rod and anytime the party fishes by net you automatically catch an extra Pokemon from the encounter table, not even needing to roll to see if the pokeball successfully catches the Pokemon. Additionally, add the move Fish to the learnable moves of any Pokemon of yours for whom it makes sense. Cut Bait: You can create bait at half cost. Old bait is free for you to create. The Big One: Every body of water has the "Big One," the monster that everyone wants to catch. You may spend a kudo to have a chance at getting it. While fishing with your rod, the GM will pick the best Pokemon on that body of water's encounter table and give you a chance to catch it at strong challenge rating, maxed if you have 4 or more badges, but it will also disobey. Such a creature will be the stuff of local legend, and will also be shiny. All such Pokemon that escape without being captured are considered to have the gargantuan ability when you tell the story later. Activating this feature costs and extra kudo for each Big One you have already captured, and you can't catch more than one Big One per body of water unless the GM says otherwise.